Rehab
by yamila.ar
Summary: Comienzan las vacaciones de Cameron y House no quiere dejarla ir. Cuando un evento trágico cruce sus vidas, algo cambiará, y la rehabilitación será necesaria. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**REHAB**

Cameron se asomó a la sala de diagnósticos para cerciorarse de que House no anduviera por allí. Últimamente sus discusiones con él habían alcanzado tonos demasiado elevados, y ese día no estaba precisamente de humor para recibir quejas, reproches y retos por parte de su jefe, y menos aún sin tener cerca a Chase y Foreman (de permiso por una gripe) para defenderla.

Entró presurosa a recoger unos papeles que había olvidado sobre la mesa y salió igual de rápido rumbo a los vestidores.

- Te ves cansada, - le comentó Wilson, que en el momento en que Cameron entró estaba cerrando su propio casillero.

- No estoy cansada, sólo fastidiosa, - explicó. El oncólogo sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- House te está volviendo loca, ¿verdad?

Cameron suspiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Afortunadamente he pedido a Cuddy que me permita tomarme mis vacaciones ahora, y comienzan en... - Consultó su reloj. - Hace exactamente dos minutos y medio... Y estoy haciendo lo posible para no cruzarme con House.

- Pues, espero que tengas suerte. Ha estado buscándote todo el día. Dijo que quería preguntarte algo.

- Con el humor que tengo, espero que sea él el de la suerte...

Wilson volvió a sonreír.

- Voy a ayudarte, - decidió. - Me llevaré a House a la cafetería, así tendrás la puerta libre para escaparte... - Ya se iba, cuando volteó y agregó: - Felices vacaciones.

- Gracias, Wilson.

Tomó el resto de sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y prácticamente corrió a las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, divisó la puerta principal y trató de dirigirse a ella, pero un flameante bastón se le cruzó en medio.

- House, - confirmó frustrada.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Se supone que estabas en el laboratorio, haciendo cultivos.

- Es una infección, dale antibióticos. ¿Conforme?

- No. Quiero saber a dónde vas.

- Mis vacaciones ya comenzaron. No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas a ti de dónde voy, - espetó, conteniendo la bronca.

- Necesito que te quedes. Acaba de llegar otro paciente y tienes que estar aquí.

- Ya te dije: mis vacaciones ya comenzaron.

- Pues ya no. Tienes que quedarte.

- ¡House, eres un miserable! - El estallido de Cameron fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar paralizado al nefrólogo, pero no tanto como para atraer la atención de la gente a su alrededor. - Mira, tu pierna puede hacerte miserable a ti, pero no tienes derecho a hacer que la vida de los demás sea tan miserable como la tuya.

- Lo de mi pierna no es mi culpa, - se excusó, un poco aturdido.

- ¡Sí lo es! Bien podrías dejar el Vicodin y rehabilitarte, pero te gusta ser miserable, y la pierna es tu excusa... Déjame ir ahora antes de que diga algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir luego...

House se quedó en el lugar mientras Cameron pasaba a su lado con un suspiro frustrado. No se despidieron. Ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos. Y House comenzó a lamentarlo treinta segundos después, cuando al voltearse para ver cómo su inmunóloga se iba, fue testigo en cámara lenta del accidente.

La ambulancia salía a todo lo que daba, la mujer estaba demasiado ensimismada como para prestar atención. La frenada, gritos. Y su delicada figura volando por los aires mientras House, olvidado ya del bastón y del dolor en su pierna, corrió, deseando poder rescatarla.


	2. Chapter 2

1 MES DESPUÉS

Por el pasillo de las UTI corrió un grupito de enfermeras alarmadas llevando las paletas para resucitar a un paciente. Foreman iba tras ellas con los papeles para que la familia firmara el consentimiento del tratamiento que el equipo e diagnósticos había determinado, y Cuddy lo cruzó por el camino.

- ¿Has visto a House?

- Tendría que estar en su oficina. Quise avisarle del resultado de la biopsia pero no lo encontré...

- Hace un par de semanas que desaparece una hora antes del almuerzo y recién me lo cruzo otra vez como a las dos horas... ¿Se te ocurre qué puede estar haciendo?

- Hay dos posibilidades: o trama algo, o quiere escaparse del trabajo.

- Trama algo, - sentenció Cuddy. - Si quisiera escapar del trabajo no se habría ofrecido de voluntario para cubrir las horas de clínica de Cameron.

- Tienes razón... Por cierto, ¿ya te has pasado a verla hoy? - se interesó.

- Sigue igual, no tiene progresos... Los padres anduvieron hoy por aquí y los vi muy desesperanzados... Si tan sólo despertara... Así por lo menos tendríamos alguna esperanza. Pero a este paso... No sé.

- Yo mantengo mi esperanza. No pienso en lo peor, - la animó. Lo cierto era que él estaba tan preocupado como su jefa.

- Sí... - sonrió triste. - Bueno, si lo ves a House dile que vaya a mi oficina, lo estaré esperando.

- De acuerdo, - asintió. Y tras darle una palmadita en el brazo continuó con su camino.

Ya hacía casi dos horas desde el almuerzo. Cuddy se había recorrido cada piso del hospital, pero evidentemente House no estaba en ninguna parte, aún a pesar de que su moto estaba todavía en el estacionamiento. Alcanzó a divisar a Wilson en la otra punta del pasillo.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¿Acaso proteges a House? - cuestionó, casi enojada.

- No sé de qué me hablas... - evadió, pero la mentira no era lo suyo, menos aún frente a Cuddy.

- Dime la verdad, - exigió.

- ¿Vas para tu oficina? Necesito que me prestes las llaves del almacén de lavandería. Me he manchado el pantalón y no traje repuesto...

- Sí, claro. Sígueme... ¿Has visto a House?

- Bueno... - El oncólogo consultó su reloj pulsera y meditó un segundo. - Mmh... Pues, dada la hora que es, debe estar entrando al cuarto 506 para ver "General Hospital"...

- ¿506? Iré por él, - decidió, cambiando bruscamente su rumbo hacia el sentido opuesto.

- Oye, oye. - la frenó, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la decana frente a él. - Aguarda. ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

- Desapareció durante tres horas. Quiero una explicación.

- Déjalo en paz. ¿No ves que está deprimido por lo de Cameron?

- Ya me lo has dicho, pero no he sabido que la haya ido a ver una sola vez desde el accidente.

- Conoces a House, él es... ¿especial?

- No lo defiendas... Tú sabes algo, - acusó.

- No más que tú... - Hizo un silencio largo, dejando tiempo a Cuddy para que reflexionara. - Hazme caso, déjalo. Ya se le pasará.

- Si no supiera que es tan bueno ya lo habría despedido, - se quejó. Y dicho esto, enfiló otra vez hacia su oficina.

Wilson suspiró aliviado. "House, te salvé otra vez", pensó.

Mientras tanto, en el quinto piso, House se estiraba en la silla junto a la cama de un paciente en coma cuya familia sólo iba los fines de semana. Buscó el control remoto de la TV en la mesa de noche y prendió el televisor. Aún faltaban tres minutos para que comenzara el programa, así que aprovechó para buscar la posición más cómoda en su asiento.

- Traje tus papas fritas, - anunció Wilson, arrojándole la bolsa sobre sus recién estiradas piernas.

- Aún no te acomodes, - advirtió. - Olvidaste mi Coca Cola Light.

- No te la traeré. Confórmate con las papas... Acabo de salvarte el trasero con Cuddy.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres un monumento?

- No... pero podrías contarme qué haces.

- Si no lo sabes, no puedes mentirle a Cuddy.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Como si tuvieras algún problema con mentirle a Cuddy.

- Yo no tengo problemas con la mentira, eres tú el que los tiene. No podrías mentirle ni aunque jugaras al póquer con ella... Ahora cállate, quiero ver mi novela.

House abrió la bolsa de papas fritas y se la extendió a Wilson, pero antes de que pudiera tomar algo se lo quitó. El oncólogo echó un ojo a la tele. Luego miró a House, y a continuación miró a través de la puerta abierta hacia la habitación de enfrente, cuya puerta también estaba abierta.

- ¿Ya la viste? - quiso saber.

- ¿A quién? - evadió. No iba a ponérselo fácil. Después de todo, hacía un mes que esperaba que le dijera algo al respecto.

- Sé que vienes aquí por ella. No es casualidad que su habitación esté cruzando el pasillo.

- ¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta, - mintió, sin sacar sus ojos del televisor.

- Es una buena señal. Significa que tienes corazón, y que ella es importante para ti.

- Dí lo que quieras. ¿Me dejas ver mi novela?

- Claro, pero algún día tendrás que admitirlo, - sentenció antes de salir.

House fingió restarle importancia al comentario, pero en cuanto Wilson se fue inclinó la silla hacia atrás y echó un vistazo al monitor con los signos vitales de Cameron.

- Todo sigue igual, - murmuró para sí. Y se inclinó un poquito más para poder ver el apacible rostro de la inmunóloga, tan ausente, pero tan presente para él. - Ya despertarás... - se esperanzó. - Pronto estarás de vuelta...


	3. Chapter 3

- Tenemos que operarla, - anunció Chase a Cuddy. La decana dejó su bolígrafo en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo al tiempo que se respaldaba en su sillón con aire preocupado.

- ¿No ha mejorado?

- El coágulo no ha sido absorbido. Tenemos que hacer algo con la presión intracraneal... Ha aumentado muy lentamente, pero si esperamos más nos arriesgamos a un daño cerebral severo.

- De acuerdo... Si no nos queda otra...

- ¿Pedirás a sus padres el consentimiento?

- No, ellos no pueden darlo.

- ¿Lo harás tú?

- Tampoco puedo. Tendrás que pedírselo a House.

- ¿House? ¿Por qué? A él le importa un comino lo que le pasó a Cameron.

- No sé... Yo también creo que no le importa, su actitud ha sido de total indiferencia, pero cuando House la recontrató ella me pidió expresamente que, si alguna vez le pasara algo, House tendría la última palabra en cuanto a cualquier asunto médico.

- ¿Sabe eso House?

- Ni idea. Ve a decírselo.

- ¿Que se lo diga yo? ¡El tipo me odia!

Cuddy le lanzó una mirada que demostró que no la vencería.

- Tendrás que ir.

- De acuerdo, - se rindió. - ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Pues... - Miró el reloj sobre su escritorio. - No lo encontrarás ahora. Ni aquí, ni en su casa, ni en su móvil, ni en su localizador. Volverá como en una hora. Lo verás seguramente en la habitación 506 mirando "General Hospital".

- ¿506? - preguntó extrañado. - ¡Curioso! Es el cuarto frente al de Cameron...

***********************************

House corrió hacia la entrada del hospital. Se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente, o por lo menos lo intentó. Se estiró un poco y la vio allí, tendida sobre el asfalto, con una mejilla sangrando a causa de las raspaduras. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero ya había dos médicos atendiéndola, y un par de enfermeros ya llevaban una camilla. De haberse metido, hubiera entorpecido su trabajo.

De pronto, se encontró mirando la operación desde la ventana para observadores. Tenían que ponerle un clavo en la tibia para volver a unir el destrozado hueso.

El paro cardíaco. El desfibrilador manejado por la misma Cuddy. Y luego alguien que lo llamaba: "House, House".

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Chase sacudiéndolo suavemente.

- House, despiértate.

- Ya estoy despierto, no molestes... ¿Qué quieres?

- Es sobre Cameron.

- ¿Qué hay con Cameron? - quiso saber, incorporándose en el sillón.

- La presión en su cabeza ha aumentado.

- Lo sé.

- Y nos arriesgamos a un daño cerebral severo... a que nunca despierte...

- ¡Lo sé! Dime algo que no sepa.

- Quiero operarla, sacar el coágulo de allí.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide?

- Necesito tu consentimiento.

La expresión del rostro de House se suavizó de pronto, y hasta pareció incómodo ante la mirada de Chase.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Ella le dijo a Cuddy que cualquier decisión médica debe pasar por ti, - explicó, extendiendo a su jefe la hoja para que firmara. Él la tomó, la llenó y se la devolvió.

- Hazlo...

- De acuerdo. Gracias... Por cierto, esto estaba en el suelo, junto al sillón, - añadió, mostrándole un frasco naranja de Vicodin.

- Vete ya, - le ordenó, arrebatándole el envase para abrirlo y tomar una pastilla. - ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve! reiteró, haciendo que el joven internista obedeciera de inmediato.

Tomó el bastón y se levantó para ir a la habitación 506. Una vez allí prendió la tele, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. Antes bien, se concentró en observar cómo las enfermeras preparaban a Cameron para la nueva operación.

Ya avanzada la tarde, se sintió en medio de un dèja vú al controlar la intervención quirúrgica, mientras repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que, en secreto, había hecho por ella en ese último mes. No sólo eso de vigilarla desde la habitación 506. Eso era apenas una décima parte de todo. También llevaba un control estricto de todo lo que se le administraba, de cada estudio que le realizaban. Y sus salidas del mediodía... Eso también era por ella, aunque más indirectamente.

************************************

Aquella mañana, House se despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Había soñado otra vez lo mismo, había sufrido otra vez, pero justo antes de despertar la había visto a ella, y ella lo había mirado a los ojos y le había sonreído.

Recortó un poco su barba con la maquinilla eléctrica, se lavó, se vistió y fue al hospital. Y aquella mañana, por primera vez en el último mes, entró a la habitación 505.

Allí estaba ella. En coma. Sus signos vitales eran correctos. Se veía muy distinta. La larga cabellera castaña había desaparecido en pro de la operación. Ahora estaba calva, pero no por eso menos bella.

Se apoyó contra la pared, frente a la cama, y se puso a juguetear con el bastón sin quitar su mirada de la mujer. Y no pasaron mucho más de dos minutos cuando la joven médica comenzó a mover levemente sus dedos de la mano derecha.

- Sabía que despertarías hoy, - dijo, esbozando apenas una sonrisa. - Bienvenida de vuelta a la realidad, - agregó. Y salió cojeando de allí para llamar al médico de piso.

A media mañana ya el hospital entero estaba conmocionado por la noticia del despertar de Cameron.


	4. Chapter 4

El Hospital Escuela Princeton Plainsboro quedaba prácticamente vacío cerca de las once y media de la noche. Sólo quedaban las enfermeras y médicos de guardia, además de algún que otro rezagado que adelantaba trabajo para el día siguiente. Probablemente por eso House estacionó a esa hora su moto en el aparcamiento que le correspondía. Entró al edificio casi sin ser notado y se subió al ascensor. Cuando llegó al quinto piso y las puertas se abrieron, la vio a Cuddy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? - se extrañó ella.

- Me espera una prostituta. Aquí le da más morbo, - respondió sin pensar.

- Ya me diste antes esa excusa. Piénsate otra nueva... - exigió, pero ante el silencio de House optó por blanquear los ojos y meterse en el ascensor.

El nefrólogo avanzó por el pasillo y se metió en la habitación 505 casi por inercia, y se topó con un par de enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Eh... Hola... - saludó, manteniendo una mano en el bastón y otra en la correa de la mochila que tenía al hombro.

- House... No pensé que vendrías otra vez...

- Eres mi empleada. Necesito saber en qué condición te encuentras, - respondió, un tanto distante.

Se hizo un silencio, y House aprovechó para quitarse la mochila y sentarse en la silla frente a la cama de Cameron.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, - confesó ella. - Estabas aquí anteayer, cuando empecé a despertar, ¿verdad?

El médico asintió con la cabeza, su mirada clavada en la ventana.

- Y para que lo sepas, fue la primera vez que vine, - aclaró.

- Hubiera apostado a eso, - sonrió.

Otro silencio. Esta vez, un poco más incómodo. House empezó a juguetear con su bastón como para liberar tensión.

- Vi cuando empezaste a despertar... Y tus operaciones.

- Conservo secuelas de ambas, - comentó señalando alternadamente la pierna enyesada y la cabeza rapada.

- Los cojos y calvos me caen bien, - bromeó el nefrólogo. La sonrisa de ella se amplió. - Cuando empieces a caminar de nuevo te llevaré a dar una vuelta para dar lástima juntos... Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió para que estés sola aquí? Tus padres sólo vinieron una vez, y no ha venido otra gente aparte de los del hospital...

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- La habitación de enfrente es mi escondite secreto para ver "General Hospital".

- Mientes, - aseguró. - Hasta antes de mi accidente usabas la 302, y según tengo entendido, ese tipo sigue en coma.

- Me atrapaste, - confesó, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Cameron miró el reloj que había sobre el monitor.

- Son las doce menos cuarto. ¿Ya tomaste tu Vicodin?

- Uhm... - Hizo de cuenta que pensaba mientras sacaba su frasco del bolsillo de la chaqueta. - No, me olvidé. - Y sacó una pastilla blanca para arrojarla dentro de su boca. - No me pidas que te convide, porque no lo haré.

- El dolor me afecta a mí también.

- Pero no mereces ser adicta como yo.

- Gracias por cuidarme, - dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos.

- Esta es apenas la segunda vez que estoy aquí, - aclaró.

- Tú no cuidas como todo el mundo a quienes te importan. Te interesas, pero no estás encima. Y tú me has estado cuidando, lo sé.

- Tengo que irme, - evadió. Pero en lugar de irse, se demoró buscando algo en su mochila. Cuando lo encontró, se levantó de su asiento y cojeó hasta la cabecera de la cama. - Cuando te digan que empieces a rehabilitarte, llama a este médico. Me debe una apuesta desde la Universidad y te he conseguido una consulta con él para que atienda tu pierna. Es el mejor...

- Gracias, - reiteró, mirando cómo House dejaba una tarjeta sobre la mesa de noche.

- Descansa bien, - le deseó. Y tras echarle un ojo al monitor, se fue de allí.

********************************

House asomó solamente su cabeza a la habitación de Cameron y miró cuidadosamente hacia ambos lados.

- No escondes a nadie, ¿verdad?

Cameron levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró por encima de los lentes con una sonrisa.

- No, a nadie.

- ¿Nadie te vigila? - insistió.

- No. ¿Qué sucede?

- Deja ese libro y esos anteojos, - ordenó antes de salir del cuarto y volver a entrar marcha atrás tirando con el bastón de una silla de ruedas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - cuestionó, aguantando la risa.

- Hoffman me contó que empezaste a rehabilitar tu pata y te voy a dar una ayudita... ¿Tienes ropa como para salir?

- Depende de dónde me quieras llevar.

- Vamos a la terraza... ¿Te traigo la bata?

- Está a los pies de la cama, gracias.

House la ayudó a abrigarse y a sentarse en la silla.

- ¿Lista?

- Vamos, - lo instó.

El nefrólogo empujó la silla por el pasillo hacia los ascensores, pero como a mitad de camino se le cruzó una enfermera.

- Doctor House, no puede llevarse a la doctora Cameron. El médico de piso...

- El médico de piso me ha dejado a cargo de la doctora, - la interrumpió. Acto seguido, sacó un papel un tanto arrugado del bolsillo de su mochila y se lo extendió a la enfermera.

- ¿Esto es... ?

- Sí, lo ha firmado el médico de piso. Vaya a consultarlo si quiere. Ahora déjenos pasar.

Subieron hasta el último piso y se detuvieron justo antes de llegar a la puerta que daba a la azotea.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? - curioseó la inmunóloga.

- Pensé que no estás completamente lista para salir. Te falta algo... ¡Ya sé! - Volvió a meter la mano en la mochila y sacó una gorra de béisbol de los Yanquees que colocó sobre la cabeza de ella. - Ya, para que tu casi calva cabeza no tome demasiado frío.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué de los Yanquees? A mí me gustan los Red Socks...

- Pues a mí no. Confórmate... Además, te queda perfecta.

- Gracias, - recibió el cumplido con una sonrisa.

Salieron en silencio. Hacía realmente mucho frío. Se esperaba para esa noche la primera nevada. House puso sobre las piernas de Cameron una manta que sacó de la mochila y se ajustó con una mano su propio abrigo.

- Te hará bien tomar un poco de fresco, - aseguró serio mientras se apoyaba contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

- Hace más de dos meses que me tienen encerrada, ¿qué esperas? - comentó.

- Eso es porque te queremos... ver mejorcita, - respondió, corrigiéndose casi a último momento.

- Lo sé, y lo agradezco... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Aparte de la que acabas de hacer? - bromeó. Luego añadió: - Seguro, todas las que quieras-

- Bien... ¿Tú... viste mi accidente?

- Sí, - una sombra de miedo cruzó por su rostro.

- ¿Y no trataste de salvarme?

- Soy un viejo cojo y gruñón. Lo único que hubiera hecho habría sido estorbar a quienes están en mejores condiciones físicas que yo... Pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo...

Otro silencio. Algunos copos de nieve se posaron sobre el gorro de Cameron.

- ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

House metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el bote naranja para arrojárselo a Cameron.

- Ábrelo y examínalo, - ordenó. Y ella obedeció.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que las pastillas blancas de adentro no eran Vicodin, sino mentas. Y al levantar la mirada, vio el bastón apoyado contra la pared y a House caminando hacia ella con un andar relativamente normal.

Abrió varias veces la boca sin poder emitir palabra.

- ¡House! ¿Qué... ? - exclamó cuando por fin encontró su voz.

- Lo que me dijiste el día del accidente me dejó pensando... Y decidí que cuando despertaras tendrías que tener algo que mereciera la pena, no sólo un jefe malhumorado, adicto y discapacitado. Así que tiré mis Vicodin, los cambié por Tic-Tac, llamé a Hoffman, y desde aquel día me escapo cada mediodía para una fisioterapia intensiva secreta...

House tomó las manos de la emocionada inmunóloga y se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura.

- Eres de lo que no hay, House, - sonrió ella.

- Lo sé, - asintió con un toque de orgullo. Tras una breve pausa se levantó y rodeó la silla para empujarla adentro otra vez. - Volvamos. Tu médico de piso debe andar buscando a su paciente perdida.

Cameron rió con ganas. Su House no podía haber cambiado del todo, pero así y todo le gustaba.


	5. Chapter 5

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

El flameante bastón entró como un rayo a Diagnósticos y se detuvo frente a la pizarra blanca.

- ¡Es Wegener! – exclamó Cameron.

House, atraído por el previo golpeteo del bastón, asomó la cabeza desde su despacho y la miró con los ojos entornados y una muy leve sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué haces aquí? Se supone que estarías en fisioterapia...

- ¡Es que lo resolví! ¡Mira! ¡Todo encaja! – Le señaló la pizarra casi con desesperación.

- Ahora que tú lo dices, pues tienes razón... Tiene que ser Wegener, - afirmó calmado. – Ahora que ya me has iluminado con tu sabiduría y conocimiento en inmunología, vuelve a tu terapia.

- Pero... – intentó protestar, pero la mirada de House se lo impidió.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy terca...

- Aprendí del mejor, - le sonrió.

- Y se supone que debes usar el bastón en la mano contraria a la de la pierna mala... – indicó.

- Tú nunca lo hiciste, ¿por qué habría de hacerte caso?

Ahora sí la sonrisa del nefrólogo apareció en su rostro y volvió a su escritorio meneando la cabeza divertido. Los últimos dos meses habían sido un tanto duros para Cameron por todo lo que le implicaba su rehabilitación, y se había visto obligado a rebuscárselas de formas cada vez más desquiciadas para mantenerla animosa sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Muy probablemente por eso, a pesar de las múltiples escapadas juntos a la azotea, no había logrado ir más allá de tomarle la mano u ofrecerle el brazo. Habían acordado tácitamente que, dada la brevedad de sus salidas, debían aprovechar para sincerarse mutuamente.

Es así como en el lapso de aquellos dos meses habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro. Así también el ánimo de Cameron mejoró día a día a la par de su condición física, y el constante mal humor de House fue tornando en un poco amable buen humor que pocos en el hospital eran capaces de entender.

House se sentó en su sillón de trabajo y puso frente a sí una pila de informes que tenía por firmar. No le apetecía cumplir con ese deber, pero era la condición que le había puesto Cuddy para permitir que aquella tarde llevara a Cameron a casa con el alta.

La inmunóloga había avanzado en su mejoría a pasos agigantados. Tal es así que, aunque seguía como paciente interna en el hospital y no había vuelto a su departamento desde el accidente, estaba otra vez trabajando en Diagnósticos siempre que podía, casi a modo de premio por buen comportamiento. Chase y Foreman eran los únicos que sabían a ciencia cierta de sus escapadas con House, ya que el noventa por ciento de las veces se encargaban de cubrirlos. Wilson tenía alguna idea de todo el asunto, pero House le ocultaba la mayor parte de la información "para que no tuviera que mentirle a Cuddy".

De todos modos, y por más que el nefrólogo intentara negarlo, los rumores sobre ellos se hicieron más fuertes entre el personal el día que vieron aparecer a Cameron por los pasillos con el bastón en llamas de House que medio mundo ya tenía bien conocido. El propio jefe de Diagnósticos había insistido en regalárselo cuando ella comenzó a caminar, alegando que, ya que él no lo volvería a necesitar, quería tenerlo lejos para no tentarse.

Lo que más llamó la atención al círculo íntimo de House fue la ausencia de síntomas por la desintoxicación. Según Chase, "en ocasiones, cuando un adicto tiene fe en algo y decide por esa creencia dejar su hábito, la desintoxicación puede llegar a ser asintomática, pues el organismo entiende que ya no necesitará la droga para sentirse bien". Objetable totalmente desde el punto de vista clínico, pero quizá fuera cierto para House.

La pila de informes que estaba sobre el escritorio de House pareció teletransportarse al escritorio de Cuddy antes de las cuatro de la tarde, así que, sin esperar a la firma de los documentos correspondientes, voló a la habitación de Cameron y la apuró para que empacara las cosas que Foreman le había traído en cuanto despertó.

- No tienes aún el alta firmada. No puedes llevarme todavía, - protestaba ella, pero él hizo oídos sordos.

- Te estoy secuestrando, entonces. Ya lo he hecho otras veces, una más no hará daño a nadie...

Bajaron juntos al estacionamiento, donde House ya tenía listo su coche, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Ya casi lo habían logrado cuando Wilson apareció tras ellos y los corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

- House, Cuddy se dio cuenta de que sólo llenaste la mitad de tus papeles y te está buscando furiosa. Debes irte cuanto antes... – advirtió entre jadeos. Al verlos subir al auto sin pronunciar palabra se acercó curioso a la ventanilla. - ¿A dónde irán?

- No te lo diré.

- House, soy tu amigo... Puedes decirme lo que s...

No, mientras menos sepas, menos tendrás que mentirle a Cuddy, - explicó por enésima vez antes de arrancar el vehículo. Apártate del camino, tenemos que irnos.

El oncólogo no hizo más que correrse a un lado y el auto salió a toda velocidad hacia la calle. Diez segundos después se perdía al doblar la esquina rumbo a la carretera al tiempo que la directora del hospital se detenía junto a Wilson.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué no los detuviste?

- ¡Déjalos ya, Lisa! – le espetó. – Después de tres meses de angustia se merecen algo de privacidad, ¿no crees? – Le dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de colocar suavemente una mano en su espalda baja. – Anda, volvamos adentro que está muy frío para que estés tan desabrigada.


	6. Chapter 6

La carretera estaba prácticamente vacía, hecho justificable por estar a media tarde en mitad de semana. Llevaban ya dos horas de viaje y House había evitado por todos los medios disponibles contarle a su acompañante acerca de cuál era su destino.

La confianza adquirida durante esos dos meses ayudó a matar el tiempo. Ya podían hablar y opinar casi sobre cualquier cosa muy cómodamente, lo que era de verdad un alivio, pues las bromas entre ambos fluían con facilidad.

A lo lejos, en medio de la nada, comenzaron a divisar una enorme mansión que Cameron señaló con asombro.

- ¡Eso es a lo que llamo yo una gran casa! – exclamó. House permaneció silencioso. – Ya quisiera yo tener una así el día que me case... otra vez... – agregó, un tanto melancólica.

- Pues podrías, si encuentras a un tipo con mucha pasta... – Sin desviar la mirada del horizonte, añadió: - Allí vamos ahora, de todos modos.

La sonrisa de la inmunóloga se amplió, casi incrédula.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- Nop, - respondió serio. – Le hice prometer a un paciente hace años que me la prestaría... Y como en estas épocas del año está dándose un paseo por Sudamérica, necesita que venga alguien unos días a cuidársela y le he reclamado el cumplimiento de su promesa... Supuse que salir un poco del hospital te vendría bien después de tanto tiempo ahí dentro.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos y entraron a la casona con la sensación de que aquel lugar era totalmente perfecto. House dejó las maletas en el suelo justo antes de que Cameron lo tomara de la mano y tirara de él, ansiosa. Pero él se mantuvo en su lugar, y tiró de ella hasta que la joven cedió y se le acercó.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que te entusiasmaba esa idea de secuestrarme.

- Tengo dos días enteros para disfrutar de tu compañía, y lo último que me apetece hacer es andar recorriendo una casa que no es mía.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes entonces? – Cameron se apoyó en el bastón y le sonrió sugerente.

House acarició con el pulgar la mano que aún no había soltado y miró al suelo. Los últimos tres meses parecían haber transcurrido tan lentamente que haber llegado a ese momento y a ese lugar le parecía un sueño. Y ella estaba ahora ahí, sana y salva, esperando a que él diera el primer paso para seguir hacia el siguiente nivel en una relación tan distante desde que comenzara.

Ella supo lo que él pensaba con sólo mirarlo. Supo que tenía miedo de arruinar todo al cerrar esa distancia que los había mantenido unidos esos tres meses.

- No la vas a cagar esta vez, House, - le aseguró. Él no se sintió capaz de levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – murmuró, mostrándose inseguro por primera vez frente a ella. Su orgullo había desaparecido en el mismo momento en que cruzara la puerta.

- No lo sé. – Esperó a que la mirara a los ojos con expresión confusa antes de añadir. – Simplemente confío en ti, y esa confianza me dice que no la vas a cagar.

Asintió serio sin bajar la mirada. Elevó la mano libre y acarició el cortísimo pelo castaño que ya había comenzado a crecer en la cabeza de Cameron. Con el pulgar le rozó apenas los labios y posó la palma abierta en su mejilla. Con sumo cuidado y una lentitud impensable, liberó la otra mano y abrazó a la inmunóloga por la cintura, rodeándola de a poco con el brazo y sujetándola con fuerza para servirle de apoyo cuando el bastón le faltara. Se acercó a sus labios. Su contacto fue tan frágil que la más mínima brisa lo hubiera roto, y al mismo tiempo los conectó tan profundamente que ambos se supieron inseparables.

La sintió estremecer en sus brazos y escuchó el golpe seco del bastón cuando cayó sobre la alfombra. Una mirada y un nuevo roce, preludios del juego que ambos buscaban iniciar después de posponerlo por semanas.

Y finalmente el deseo los doblegó. Sus bocas chocaron, sus pulmones se robaron mutuamente el oxígeno. House guió sus pasos como pudo hasta el sofá más cercano, incapaz de llegar más lejos. Y allí sucedió.

Conocieron y reconocieron sus cuerpos como dos adolescentes, pero jugando las cartas correctas con verdadera maestría. Pusieron a prueba su confianza presentándose vulnerables ante el otro. Y tomaron cada debilidad a su favor para añadirla al juego de placer que tan meticulosamente llevaron a cabo.

La noche los encontró acurrucados frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de la nueva cercanía, adaptando sus cuerpos a la reciente intimidad que los rodeaba.

Recorrían con los dedos las cicatrices en sus piernas. Cameron con delicadeza, con ternura. House, con culpa.

- No debió pasar... No debiste tener ese accidente...

- Al fin y al cabo fue bueno, ¿no crees? – House levantó la mirada hacia ella. – Tú dejaste el bastón y el Vicodin. Yo me sané. Y estamos juntos, ¿no es así?

Asintió y bajó la mirada otra vez.

- No puedo prometerte una larga vida juntos.

- Lo sé. – Suavizó la caricia hasta hacerla un roce mínimo.

- No puedo prometerte ser amable o centrado todo el tiempo. Ni ser cariñoso.

- Lo sé, - sonrió. – Te conozco.

- No puedo prom... – Cameron le cerró la boca con un beso suave.

- No quiero que me prometas más que dos cosas, - confesó cuando se separó.

- ¿Qué es?

- Que en lo que te quede de vida te seguiré importando tanto como ahora...

- ¿Y qué más?

- Que me seguirás secuestrando cada vez que tengas oportunidad.

Sonrió con ella.

- Eso puedo prometerlo.

Cameron supo que en esa frase encerraba mucho más que esas dos simples promesas. Aunque no las verbalizara, la mirada intensa que le dedicó habló por él.

- Si te tengo a ti, tengo todo. - Volvió a besarlo antes de agregar: - Por ti me recuperé.

FIN


End file.
